Friday Night: TGIF
by Pineapplelicious
Summary: Jet is alone on a Friday Night and he finds he has more in common with a certain cyborg. Both have a Friday Night they won't forget for a long time. *002X004 rating depends*  Thank Katy Perry for the inspiration. XD
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Piney here! Man I can't believe I WROTE a story instead of drawing it out. I guess writing is pretty fun, it feels good to put down the pencil once in a while. I just got into the Cyborg 009 fandom so forgive me if I get some character things or events wrong here and there.

My inner yaoi fangirl can't be contained so I really am loving the JetXAl pairing. This was inspired after a good helping of watching Cyborg 009 and seeing some AlXJet pictures. I also was listening to Katy Perry's TGIF song and I was inspired to write a fanfiction based on this song about Albert and Jet having fun on a Friday.

I don't know everything about Al/Jet's past or their view on relationships so lots I made up. I hope you enjoy I hope it's not TOO bad. Please keep in mind this is another attempt at fanfiction writing in…maybe 2 years? So some things may be really rough. Please no flames I know I am not perfect. XP

For now I think I will keep this T-rated the rating might go up. This is mild yaoi nothing smutty or hardcore. So if you don't like boyXboy stuff hit the back button. ;p

It's also a gift fic to the awesome inertbiscuit (here and Deviantart) I hope she likes

Enjoy and I do NOT own Cyborg 009 or its characters (I just like to play around with them it's fun). They are property of Ishinomori Shotaro

8888

Friday is a day everyone anywhere looked forward to. For children it meant no school, for teenagers it meant parties, and no work for everyone else until Monday. It was a wonderful day, for everyone except Jet. The sun was setting; the streets were dotted with lights like fireflies. Jet sat alone on a bar, ignoring the partying that was going on behind him. He was silent, staring intently at his coffee as he stirred it with a spoon. He was interrupted by a loud squeal.

"Oh my Derek stop that people will stare!"

Jet looked up to see a pretty girl giggling as her lover tickled her. The lone teenager looked away as the couple started to kiss. Jet felt like a balloon with all its air out, today had not good day for him. The canoodling couple did not make things any better as they started laughing loudly and whispering to each other. Trying to ignore them, he took a long gulp from his coffee and shuddered. It was cold.

Jet suddenly jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Wha-hey!" he snapped but stopped as he recognized the figure. "004? What are you doing here in New York?" he cried out in surprise. Albert replied with a cool smile, "I heard you lived here and I thought I could drop by and give you a surprise visit. You don't mind right?"

Jet didn't know what to say, unsure whether to be pleased or creeped out. "Stalking me huh?"

The cool German shrugged, "I didn't know you where here at first, I just dropped by here because of all the music coming."

Jet looked behind him at the dance floor. It was packed with teenagers partying as if there were no tomorrow. Typical Friday. The music was blaring so loud, Jet was surprised he didn't hear it all before; he was too lost in his thoughts.

Albert sat down in a stool besides Jet. He ordered gin and stared at the Americans partying in the background. The German turned to the brooding red head and said, "Hey it's a Friday! Why aren't you partying on that floor with the other people? That's what you American kids like to do right?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Why so gloomy? It's not like you Jet. Come on tell me what you are brooding about."

"It's none of your business." Jet snapped as he snatched up his coffee and gulped it down. It tasted like melted metal. Albert edged nearer to him, "Aw come on you can tell me."

Jet slammed his cup down and snapped, "I said I'm fine! I don't need anyone I'm happy by myself. It's great to be single happy, happy, happy!"

"Certainly sound happy," Albert murmured as he received his gin from the bartender. The German looked at Jet again forcing him to look at him. Jet looked into the cool eyes. Albert said softly, "I won't force you, if you don't want to tell me, that is fine."

He took a sip of his gin and continued, "But I really would like to know what is bothering you. I don't like to see you in this state."

Still the American was silent as he held the empty cup. Albert sighed, "How about I buy you a few drinks while at it?"

Jet mumbled in a monotone voice, "Sure what have I got to lose?"

The drinks were ordered and Jet took a long gulp out of his while Albert gently shook his gin. Jet started his story:

"Well today I saw this really cute girl at the park," Jet managed a small smile as he recalled her image. "She was alone so I figured she was available." The blonde German nodded as Jet took a gulp out of his alcohol. " I don't know why it took me so long to try to talk to her, but the moment I worked up the courage to approach her," Jet slumped his shoulders, "Her boyfriend comes along they started walking together, hugging, kissing, holding hands." The cyborg's temper seemed to steam up as he recalled the image. "I feel like an idiot…"

Albert whistled. "Oh…taken huh? Ouch."

"It was the highlight of my day!" And with that Jet slammed the empty glass down.

Both men were silent as the daylight burned and music blared. " I don't blame you there 002, that would make anyone gloomy. Definite ouch."

The red head snarled, "Don't rub it in! Seems like everyone is trying to rub it in my face! Everywhere I go people are holding hands and twitting around."

"Hey, I didn't mean to rub it in I wasn't trying to." The German said in his defense, he placed his gloved hand around the gloomy teen's back. "I'm sorry I made you tell. I hope I didn't trigger bad memories."

"Everything triggered bad memories, I don't know…today just reminded me of all my ex-girlfriends."

"Everyone has those days, love bites." Alfred said sympathetically as he finished his gin.

"Hmph! They're the reason I don't need anyone but myself!"

"Come one is that the way to talk? You don't always have to have a girl to feel complete. You have all of us: 009, 003, 008, 006…"

"I know I don't need you to preach!" Jet snapped as he slammed the glass down. "It's just that…." The sentence trailed off as the cyborg's gaze wandered back to the canoodling couple. Albert looked at the couple and understood.

"I see…yeah it seems they're rubbing it in your face. You're not the only that feels this way, I mean I myself had a share of unpleasant relationships."

"Why don't you tell me? Just so we can be even." Jet suggested.

The German hesitated because it meant bringing back memories of Hilda, but it was only fair he told a story after making Jet do so. But first…

"How about this. I buy both of us three shots and for each shot we tell a story of an ex girlfriend. Sound good?"

Passing up free booze was unheard of for Jet, he smirked and said, "Sure, and I'll go first." Jet couldn't help but arrogantly smirk, "Hope you don't cry on me."

"No, I'll just sit all alone in a bar full of people and mope. Six shots please," Al said to the bartender before Jet could retort to the sarcasm.

Each Cyborg had three shots full of hard whiskey. They were ready to let out part of their hearts on this Friday. "You sure you want to go first Jet?" Al suggested.

"Yeah I might as well get it all out." The American held up the glass of dark liquor, "Cheers for Brittney." The men clinked glasses and drank.

Jet gasped at the fire burning at this throat and coughed several times before beginning his tale:

"I met Brittney back before I dropped out of high school. She was a cheerleader and a very skilled on at that too. Not to mention she was pretty good in bed, she had a great body. Ah Brittney was also very obsessed with me, she liked bad boys and she always told me I was the baddest of them all. But of course she wouldn't stay for a guy like me forever, Brittney was a complete slut. I gave her everything and what did she do? She dumped me for some jock on the football team."

Albert nodded, "Shame. Girls like that are worth nothing. You should be happy to be rid of her."

The red-head shrugged. "I guess I should, but it still bites. Do you want me to continue?"

Albert nodded and both cyborgs took another shot. Jet couldn't help but gasp at the whiskey once more. The American couldn't help but wonder how the German can drink such alcohol without any reaction. As the fire in his throat settled Jet began his second tale:

"When I had my own gang on the streets before Black Ghost, I met another girl. I saved her from a bunch of thugs who were trying to rape her. She was really grateful, and single to boot, so we hit it off right away. Her name was Charlotte; she was such an angel and looked like one too. We were able to hang out, have a smoke or two and have fun in the alleyways (she was better than Brittney). She was also fun to talk to as well; I thought she was the perfect girl for me. Until I found out…"

"Found out what?"

Jet sighed heavily, "She was a prostitute."

There was a silence between the two; Albert had no comment to say. It wasn't needed.

The tone in the American's voice turned graver, "When I confronted her about it, Charlotte was so ashamed she ran off before I could say anymore. I never saw her again."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Al said as he patted Jet on the back. He appreciated the gesture, but said no more about Charlotte. "Come on Jet, you have one more story then it's my turn, let it all out…another shot."

As the strong liquid went down his throat, Jet felt a little lightheaded. The whiskey was sure something, but it didn't lighten the mood.

"Last but not least, I want to remember….Ava. The thing that attracted me to her was her fire and spirit. She had so much of it; it was hard to be attracted to her. And Ava was a really good fighter (for a girl) and she often hanged with me and my gang and we'd rule the streets. Of course we had tempers and got into arguments often, still she was somebody I could talk to. There was something about us that worked and didn't work at the same time. Ava was quite a thrill.

"So your relationship fell apart?" The German cyborg interjected.

The other nodded, "Yeah we couldn't keep it going. It's strange how two people can be alike yet so different at the same time. It was so hard for us to agree on anything, we had our own opinions and beliefs about everything….it wasn't meant to be, so we both agreed to go our own separate ways. I give her credit she was faithful, but dammit why did she always have to be so difficult!"

"I know who else is difficult," Albert grinned trying to get a smile from Jet. All he got was a glare in return; apparently it was bad timing for jokes.

Trying to smooth Jet's rumpled feathers, Albert said, "Well you did get quite a handful from those girls. Then again it is hard to find that special someone."

"Pff! They're another reason why I trusted no one but myself. It seems any girl I find always finds a flaw in me and leaves me. Hmph I don't need anyone to love…" Jet said sadly.

"But I'm sure there's someone out there for you. You just haven't found her yet." With that the German placed his gloved hands on the American's who pulled it away. "Oh sure you can talk!" Jet snapped angrily.

"In fact I have to talk, it is my turn after all," Albert reminded coolly. "You still want to continue the drinks? You seem a little…out of it."

"I can handle my alcohol! Gimme all the shots!" Jet snapped back trying not to turn red. The German shrugged and ordered another round of drinks (Without any questions from the bartender) and he cleared his throat to begin.

"Well it was pretty long ago so I can't remember all the specific details….So I'll start with ones I can remember at the moment. Well there was Inge. We were neighbors way back before the Wall and Black Ghost so we were pretty young. She was a cute girl with her little braids; boy did she have SUCH a crush on me. However, Inge was a bit annoying since she was always begging and trying to kiss me. I was just an early teen and I didn't know much about girls so I always blew her off."

Albert couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of Inge and her pitiful attempts to seduce him. He received the drinks and both men took the late shot. "Well?" Jet demanded, "What happened?"

"I finally got tired of her pestering and said yes and we were in a "relationship". It did not last long because of the war and it ruined so many lives. Inge and her family were desperate to escape to someplace that was safer before it was too late. So we were forced to break it up, and I never heard from Inge again. I often wonder if she made it safe or not."

"In fact I don't recall ever saying good-bye to her." Albert murmured, picking up another glass. "Bummer," Jet said, he didn't feel it was that bad compared to his past girlfriends. "Continue," the red head demanded as he slugged his drink down, it wasn't so strong as before…The fire cooled down considerably.

"Sometime later, I met Heidi. She was very beautiful with long blonde hair and blue eyes. I had a crush on her the moment I laid eyes on her. As it turns out, she liked me as well; I guess you can say young love. We had some things in common and she was very smart too so we were able to have conversations that didn't involve touching (Inge was always trying to pinch me). We had picnics in the mountains when we had time and we'd just sit there hearing the church bells in the distant." Then the German frowned, "But she also was very racist. Heidi often ranted and bullied people in the areas. It was very nerve-wracking for me to see such an ugly side to her."

Albert shuddered wondering how he ever loved such a cruel being. "To make it short we fell apart because of our different view points. I wasn't 'Patriotic' enough for her, I count it very lucky my family and I moved just as we broke up."

"Damn women can sure be scary," Jet said. Albert said in a weary voice, "People in that time period were scared of each other."

The American cyborg shrugged as he looked at the last filled shot glass, "One more story and I'm outta here."

Albert was patient, but hesitant to talk about Hilda. He wasn't sure if it was the right time since it was rare time he and Jet had a heart-to-heart talk. Still Jet was being honest and it was fair to return the favor. He was also relieved that he might be making progress in getting Jet to talk to him (without ending in a squabble) Then again he probably would be wasting his time since Jet seemed a little tipsy from drinking all those shots. But Albert knew he was just stalling.

"Aren't you going to tell one more story? I told you like, four stories, you're making me feel like a pussy!"

The decision was made; he couldn't make Jet wait any longer. "Calm down I will get to it, just give me a moment. It's really not something I like to remember."

The German fumbled around in his black turtleneck and pulled out a fine chain with a ring attached. He clenched the fine ring in his fist and brought it close to his chest after showing it to Jet. "You were married?" Jet said quietly as Albert nodded. "Did she call it off or something?"

Albert shook his head as he put the ring back in his shirt. "She died before we could go to the alter."

"Oh," Jet said, trying to cover his embarrassment as he picked up the shot glass. "To Hilda." He said as Albert followed suite. The whiskey was defiantly less strong as the alcohol went down Jet's throat. Albert noticed he seemed to struggle with paying attention, but as soon as he was satisfied the American was listening, the German began his tale. He hoped it would not be in vain.

"I met Hilda when I was much older and mature. Ever since Heidi, I was more cautious of who I fell in love with. I didn't want to fool myself and end up with heavy regrets. But Hilda was different. She was very kind and had such a gentle soul, unlike Inge who was very clingy, or Heidi who was a bully. Hilda and I were together for years, taking it nice and slow, until we decided to get engaged. Even though we were struggling, we managed to be happy and content. Good times and bad, we were always there for each other. We were perfect for each other."

Albert couldn't help but smile sadly as he recalled those happy memories. "Of course there was that wall. We wanted to live in a country where our children could live in peace. We wanted freedom. You Americans really take your freedom for granted." Albert said. There was no response from the American so the German continued.

"We finally decided it was time to risk it and go over that wall. We spent so many months planning it, pulling strings, and doing favors for people. We had the perfect disguise, and the confidence it would work." Albert sighed, "Because of one mistake, one thing I overlooked, it fell apart. Hilda died in the process."

Managing a dry smile he said, "So you're not the only one that feels some bitterness around couples."

Jet inquired, "Do you still love her?" The teenager did not know why he just asked that; after all it was completely obvious. Albert had a faraway look in his pale eyes as he spoke, "I think I'll always will be in love with her. I cherish every memory we spent together, good and bad. Eventually I will move on, but she will always have a place in me."

Jet felt sheepish asking such a question to Albert, he didn't know what to say to Albert. "I see," he murmured as he tried not to look at the German. Both men were silent again, lost in their own thoughts. Sensing there would be no more conversation or stories between them, Albert took his wallet out to pay for the drinks. As Jet looked at Al paying for the drinks, his heart burned not from the alcohol, but something else he could not point out.

Even though Albert could relate to Jet in heartbreak, it still left the American cyborg feeling empty as before. True both men had someone they loved and broke their hearts, but Jet felt Albert had it a little worse than he. To finally find your special someone just to have her taken away is something one would not get over for a long time. Jet felt selfish to complain and mope while Albert quietly carried a heavy burden in his heart (but it did explain a lot). He had nothing he could do to comfort Al other than to listen.

Finding the silence too uncomfortable, Jet stood up and started to leave. Albert turned and said, "002 are you leaving already?"

Jet nodded, "Yeah, I just want some sleep."

Albert was a little miffed that both of them had heart-to-heart talks about their love life and Jet shrugged it off like a boring lecture in school. Al thought he was getting somewhere with him, for a moment the teenager had shed his shell when he talked about his ex-girlfriends. After those stories, it seemed things would be back the way they were. Al wished he saved his story of Hilda later, it was the wrong place and time after all. The German sighed slowly, thinking after all this wasted time he might as well spill his life's story to a brick wall. Even when stories lacked details he hoped it meant something to that rebellious teenager…

Judging by the expression on Albert's face, Jet could guess what was passing on his mind. What could he say to offer any comfort? He really did not know how to give any advice especially on something serious like a marriage. But he couldn't just leave Albert there alone, he was there for him and now Jet wants to be there for Al. Albert was the only person Jet told about his ex-girlfriends, and to him that counted as something.

The American glanced at the floor, the music was still blaring and it gave him an idea. "Earlier you did suggest we should dance since it's a Friday right?" Jet started to suggest. Al looked up so Jet continued, "It IS a Friday…and we might as well make the best of it right?" Now came the awkward part, "So…wanna dance?"

Albert's mood lightened and he smiled. Maybe he was getting somewhere with Jet, maybe he judged him too quickly. So he decided to give the boy a second chance. Al smirked, "Why not? I was beginning to think you spent all your Fridays like this."

Albert laughed at Jet's scowling as they walked to the dance floor

88888

A/N: I hope you all liked it. I'll do my best to get the second chapter up and I swear I will NOT give up on this fanfiction. I hope it was readable/understandable.

So yeah I hope Jet/Al's stories aren't too bad. I had to do a lot of guesswork about the ages/past for Albert and Jet, it was pretty tricky but a lot of fun. I can't remember if he kept the ring or not in the episodes, but I did it here anyway cause...I can? *SHOT*

Sorry if I don't go in depth in a lot of situations I kinda like to let you guys think about it with your imaginations it's fun. Plus this fanfiction really was something random that popped in my head listening to the TGIF song. A lot of the stuff here was based off some past relationships of me or my friends. Or stories I heard that really touched me. I really hope my writing here is readable/good. I will do better on the next chapters.

So once again sorry if I got some OOC here or if my writing is rough I"ll do my best to improve. Love it or hate it, thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: I'm surprised I actually update whoot, still continuing teh worst fanfiction since My Immortal! XD Thank you reviewers for your kind comments I am happy you all enjoy this.

Yeah once again this is based off Katy Perry's TGIF song where they danced on table tops, took too many shots…Just listen to the song even if pop music isn't your thing it inspired this fic? **-shot-**

Yeah I'm still insecure about this fanfiction I feel I give too much yet too little detail about everything. But yeah don't be surprised I do kinda base/give a lot of my opinions here. Hope I don't come off as preachy.

I hope you enjoy this ficcy despite the flaws, sorry for any OOC-ness

No flames if you don't like boyXboy stuff, the interwebs has plenty of yuri/het to your liking.

Cyborg 009 characters are property of Ishinomori Shotaro. I just find fun in messing with the characters. XD

888

Both men really lived up to the meaning "Thank God it's Friday." Forgetting their heartaches for just a few hours, they danced among everyone else on that dance floor. Jet had to admit, it was quite fun to dance with Albert, even if his dance was a little out-dated. Both cyborgs danced as the music played on and manipulated them like puppets. It was quite a fun rush.

Jet was getting thirsty after all the dancing; both cyborgs agreed a few more alcohol beverages wouldn't hurt. However, one drink led to another drink and no one was keeping track. Jet couldn't remember how or when he got into a drinking contest surrounded by cheering onlookers with Albert (Maybe it could have something to do with Al calling him a light-weight?)

"Take that!" Jet boasted as he slammed an empty shot glass down the table, grinning as the crowd cheered. There was a small pile of empty shot glasses scattered in an untidy order on Jet's end. Albert smiled dryly as he drank his shot and placed the empty glass elegantly in a tidy pile, ignoring the onlookers. The German's pile was considerably bigger than the American's. Jet's face was a nice shade of red compared to Albert who looked unaffected. The American scowled, "Are you not-hic- effected at all? What's with you?"

With that Jet let out a loud squeaky hiccup that made Albert burst in laughter. "Not funny!" Jet hiccupped. Albert calmed himself down and said, "I know how to hold my alcohol." And with that he suddenly let out another loud laugh that made his cheeks sore. The German laughed, clutching his stomach and using the table to support the uncontrollable shaking that comes with mirth.

Jet smirked, "Hey looks like the alcohol is getting to a certain someone!" Following that sentence came another hiccup that made both men burst into laughter.

"Alright, I admit. I never drank this much, nor did I have this much fun." Admitted the German cyborg between giggles.

Jet was feeling a strange warm fuzziness as he giggled at nearly everything Al said. For some reason he liked to hear him laugh…

Jet could not recall who won the drinking contest, nor how he ended up dancing on the table, arms-linked with Albert. He did not care if he looked silly; he enjoyed every minute dancing with Albert (even with slightly blurred vision). Even if he got into the occasional squabble with the German cyborg, Jet was grateful Al had come all from Berlin to visit him. The timing couldn't be more perfect. For that, the American respected the German all the more.

As he turned his head to thank Albert, he suddenly felt warmth on his lips that did not come from any shot or drink. It felt good and wanting the warmth to continue, Jet closed his eyes and grasped Albert closer, kissing hard. The fire, Jet wanted more, it was as if it quenched his loneliness. The fire spread from his lips to his whole body, it was exhilarating. The two men were locked in that kiss, unaware of the world for it didn't exist at that moment. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Jet enjoyed it all, it was something he wanted to last forever.

The fire was put out when the two men pulled away for air, breathing hard as they stared at each other. They ignored the whoops and cheers from the teenagers around the table. Jet's mind was fuzzy from the kiss, too shocked to speak. What just happened in those last golden minutes? Was it all in his imagination?

"Did I kiss 004?" he asked to himself. The German cyborg just gave a wry smile at Jet, not denying or confirming what he just did to him.

Before Jet could ask Albert anything, he turned around to see a furious bartender. The bartender was three shades of red, the expression was so comical and it would all be so funny if it weren't so serious. The bartender slammed his rag down and screamed, "Get out you fags! This is not the place for this disgusting conoodling of your kind! OUT!"

Albert snorted at the ignorance and the crowd hissed and dispersed. "Come on, we had enough to drink. Besides I'm not staying in a place with people like him," Al said, shooting the bartender a cold glare. Jet could only nod as he tried to jump down the table, the whole world was spinning and trying to walk in a straight line was a major feat. Albert caught Jet just in time before he fell face-flat in the floor. The American muttered a thanks as Albert helped him up on his feet and linked his arms around his shoulders for support. The men staggered out of the bar and to greet the cool night air outside.

8888

Jet enjoyed the feeling of the cool air, it didn't do anything to sober him up, but he enjoyed the refreshing breeze after all the dancing from the hot stuffy dance floor. As he got used to the chill, he allowed his thoughts to wander. It was only a few minutes since the cyborgs got kicked out of the bar, but no words passed between over what had happened.

"I've never seen anyone's eyes get so big! They really beat 007's." Albert said trying to make a joke out of the incident in the bar. But no giggles, only a small hiccup from the silent cyborg. Even Albert, filled with alcohol, had no urge to laugh. The moment where they shared so much heartbreak, yet so much fun, was ruined by a homophobic party-pooper.

Jet still stared at the sidewalk as the two men walked on. The American really did drink too much: He had to be supported, and his speech slightly slurred along with his vision. His head spinned as he tried to think about what had happened between the two in the table. The memory was too hard to recall, and it made his head hurt trying to.

"Well despite that bartender, thanks for the good time 002. I really did have fun." Albert said.

"Hic—whatever," Jet muttered as he leaned on Albert for support. The German cyborg was unusually warm…

"Hey, too much to drink?" Al teased (in an attempt to bring some better moments back).

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!" With that Jet let out a loud squeaky hiccup. The awkward silence was broken as both men burst out laughing as they swayed along the sidewalks of New York. Al liked seeing this side of Jet, when he was not trying to cover insecurities with the tough-guy act. He felt he was seeing the real Jet.

The night was still young with the moon shining brightly in the night sky dotted with stars. The streetlamps offered a warm yellow glow that illuminated wherever it reached. The lamps helped light the way as the men walked on. Jet went back to his thoughts as Al tried to figure out where they could crash in for the night.

Jet could not stop thinking about that kiss in the bar. "Did I really kiss 004?" he thought over and over. He just couldn't remember, he only remembered the fire and how much more he wanted it. Jet could feel the kiss as he visited the clinging memories, that feel for closeness. It was all defiantly real, but why?

"That's what I get for drinking over my limit." Jet chastised in his head. Still he kissed a man, and he was not repulsed by it. He liked it. Filled with embarrassment, he blamed it all on the shots.

While Jet was lost in his memory, Albert was glad the teen seem to have no regrets in spending this Friday on him. His heartbreaking story about Hilda was not in vain after all; it did bring the two cyborgs together. As for getting drunk, at least Jet was a happy drunk and not a violent angry drunk what Albert expected. Yet he noticed Jet kept touching his lips and murmuring something incoherent, piping his curiosity.

Jet said quietly, "How much DID we drink?" and let out another hiccup. Albert looked thoughtful as the tried to recall, "I don't really know I lost track after five…"

Both men chuckled, sparking another memory in Jet. "I remember this one time when me and my-hic-gang got so drunk we went streaking in the park." He chuckled at his stupidity of his actions. Albert smiled wryly and asked, "Streaking? Pretty risky. So what happened next?"

"Good times, good times. I remember we had to find our clothes again and run from the cops." Jet grinned from the memory and Al shook his head. Suddenly Albert felt the weight off him and realized Jet slipped out of his helping grip and fell on the ground on his butt. Al's pale eyes widened, "Are you okay 002?" He offered his hand and Jet took it. The American was laughing so hard, his face turned another shade of red.

"Ahahha, I'm fine, I'm fine!" The teenager was still laughing as Albert helped up on his feet. "Seemed you had a lot of fun doing that despite the cops." Al pulled Jet closer to help him walk.

Jet scoffed, "Yeah I was such an idiot back then …but I'd do it all again, it was so much fun." Albert shook his grey head, "Sounds fun alright, but we're not getting naked especially with our bodies." Al couldn't help but glace at his right hand, reminding himself he was a weapon. To get his mind off more unpleasant memories he focused his gaze at the park they were passing by.

The moon still glowed above the sky, faintly illuminating the silhouetted trees and benches with a slightly blue tint. The streetlamps that dotted the park also gave a small orange glow around the area. The park seemed lonely without people inhabiting it, yet at the same time it had its own eerie beauty. It would be quite a nice stroll if they were a little more sober.

"Hey why'd ya stop?" Jet slurred impatiently.

"I was just thinking the park looked nice in the dark that's all."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jet said slyly. He had a mischievous look on his face that made Al uneasy. Jet suddenly slipped out of Al's grip and stepped back, balancing himself. Al frowned knowing what was on his mind. His eyes narrowed, "002...No," he said sternly.

Jet grinned, "C'mon let's do it!"

"No. It is far too risky and it's very indecent." Al said as a father would say to a son.

"You just don't know how ta have fun!" Jet teased.

"I know there are other ways to have fun other than being naked," Al explained, standing his ground. "First, you're drunk and I had a couple of drinks myself. Two, public nudity is illegal; imagine the embarrassment of being caught. Finally, we are cyborgs, we do not look like ordinary humans underneath our clothes. I'm not going to risk revealing ourselves."

"Besides public nudity is very indecent!" Al said briskly, finishing his lecture.

Jet snorted, "Ha! You didn't think kissing me in front of all those people was indecent." That definitely got Albert; he stiffened as he was forced to hold his tongue. His pale skin flushed with embarrassment, he really did owe Jet explanations. After all, the teenager had a point. Before he could retort back, Jet was running off to the park, Al's eyes widened in panic, "Jet come back!"

"You're such a prude! Come on!" Jet called back as he started to shed his jacket off. Albert cursed the teen as he ran off to catch up to him before anything happened. He wondered how the drunken teen could run so fast and shed off his clothes at the same time. "I change my mind, he's not a happy drunk, he is an immature idiotic drunk!" Albert furiously muttered to himself as he nearly tripped on the discarded violet jacket.

Jet whooped loudly as he ran au natural across the park. He enjoyed the wind blowing through his hair leaving a nice coolness in his body. Feelings of excitement, freedom, and rebellion flowed throughout his veins as he ran. The thought that someone could see him only added to the thrill. He turned around to see if Albert had followed suite and…

"There you are!" Albert shouted harshly as he gripped rather tightly on Jet's wrist. On his other arm he held Jet's discarded clothing. Jet couldn't help but shrink under Albert's stern glare. He was forced to look into the pale eyes of the furious German, "Why didn't you listen to me? I know you want to have fun, but this as I said before is indecent and dangerous!"

Al tried not to look down at the naked teenager as he attempted another lecture. "Now get your clothes back on, we already done enough stupid things today."

Much to Albert's great annoyance, Jet just scoffed, "Who cares it's a Friday as you said so yourself. I wanna have more fun, this feels amazing! Besides there's no one here in the parks."

Jet was such a free spirit; he was already hard enough to control without alcohol. Albert narrowed his pale eyes, "This isn't a request, put your clothes on NOW."

"Take yours off you hypocrite!"

"Will you act civilized for one day!" Albert bantered back. That kid was as stubborn as Albert to get what he wanted. "How about a minute?" And with that Jet brought his face closer to Albert's. He felt Jet's warm breath on his ear as he whispered, "I want some more fun…"

Al could not resist, and softened. Maybe it was the alcohol getting back to Albert, but he let go of Jet's arm and slowly started to remove his black turtleneck. He added the shirt to the pile of clothing in his arm and glowered at Jet. "Happy now?"

"Come on more."

"This is all you will get out of me."

"Prude!" Jet hollered as he ran off again. Albert cursed his luck as he ran off to catch up to him again. He felt the buzz and warmth from before defiantly cooling off as the cold air swept on his face as he ran. All the meanwhile Jet was whooping and calling to his pursuer.

"Last one into the water is a rotten egg!"

Al was puzzled, "What water?" His question was answered by the sound of a loud splash up ahead in the darkness. Finally being able to catch up to Jet, he took a moment to catch his breath as Jet resurfaced from the pond. He smiled as he vigorously shook his head to remove all the water from his spikey hair; not minding if some of the water droplets landed on Albert.

"Come on 004, the water feels amazing!" Jet said as he splashed around.

" First streaking and now skinny dipping? Let's go, you already done enough stupid things tonight."

"Pff like that kiss?"

"Hey that—"

Albert yelped as two arms grabbed him and dragged him into the water, clothes and all. He gasped for breath as he climbed himself back onto the grass from the cold water. He wiped the wet hair from his eyes and glowered at the snickering teenager. Al ignored the splashing as he fished the wet clothes floating on the water and placed them in a soggy stack next to him.

"Ha! You're all wet now you have to swim."

"No thanks to you!" The German cyborg's patience was wearing thin, he huffed under his breath as he wringed the water out of the clothes. It wouldn't matter they still would be damp for quite some time. He sneezed from the icy feeling that flowed throughout his body. The warmth from the alcohol was gone, now the stupidity of their actions and the headaches would be all that was left. Wonderful way to celebrate a Friday.

"You're wet anyway why not swim?"

Albert looked up, "Water is bad for a cyborg like me so I can't stay long. And we both had more than a couple of drinks, I don't want us to drown."

"You're so uptight, dancing on top of tables and kissing guys is okay but you can't even stand taking your shirt off!" Jet continued as he backstroked (rather like a flailing fish) He opened his arms as if to invite, "Come on, indulge yourself have some fun, we don't get many opportunities like this."

Trying to tempt the other cyborg some more, Jet dove under the water and resurfaced again: just to go face-to face with Albert. It seemed he finally decided to change his mind after all. Jet yelped loudly as Al and splashed water in the teen's face, "You're right 002, this IS fun."

In revenge Jet dunked Albert under the water, starting a water fight between the two men. It was all in innocent fun along with playful banter, dunking and swimming around. The moment that was in the bar started again, being together having fun. When the two were tired they just sat in the water staring at the stars in the sky.

"This was just what I needed." Jet started.

"Anytime, you looked like you needed some company, although I still am reluctant being nude in a public place even if it is night…"

"Yup spending my Friday in a pond with a naked guy." Jet sniggered.

"This is all in friendship so I guess I shouldn't let it bother me, although I never thought I'd be naked in a pond with you. I take this is like a family bond…"

But it did not seem as if Jet heard him, "How often do you think of her?"

"Her?"

"Hilda."

Albert was silent, it was a roller coaster ride with this guy. In the bar they had fun, then they were kicked out. Now that Albert decided to go nude and swim, Hilda was brought back. He blamed it on the alcohol, but at least Jet held Hilda's story deeply and not blow it off as some sob story.

"Nonstop." With that both men spoke no more, only drinking in the silence around.

Now it was Al's turn to inquire about Jet's ex-girlfriends, "What about Charlotte or Ava?"

"Back to our girlfriends huh?" Jet said regretting bringing up Hilda. "Once in a while, like today. Sometimes when I see 003 with 009, it comes back like a slap to the face." He pressed his hand to his cheek, "I wonder if I really am destined to be single forever. Maybe it's for the best." Jet's fingers trailed from his cheek to his lips, yearning for loving warmth to envelope them again.

"Come on, I believe there's someone for everyone. You haven't found her yet."

Jet splashed the water and moped, "You sound like some sappy romance novel."

"I believe in love. It helps me to think that because it helps maintain some humanity in us. Machines don't feel love or…sorrow."

"And pleasure." The fingers still lingered on Jet's lips. Albert looked at Jet curiously, "Excuse me?"

Now it was time to demand the truth from that cyborg, "You kissed me in that bar. It's what got us kicked out—not my drinking."

"Well it helped." Al said flatly. Jet's eyes widened in triumph and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"So you DID kiss me!"

"From all the alcohol you chugged I'm surprised you remember."

"Why did you kiss me?"

Jet's eyes were hard and focused as he waited for the answer. The German did not show any emotion to the American's demands only calmly replying, "At that time it seemed like the right thing to do I guess."

The answer just made his heart sink, he softened his gaze, "Oh it's those heat-of-the moment crap huh? Thanks." his voice dripping with sarcasm and disappointment.

"And you have a cute ass," Albert said in a high-pitched voice. He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner just to get a rise out of Jet's reaction. The American forgetting his disappointment, yelped and distanced himself as far as he could.

"Ew! You're sick! I knew it was better I spend this day alone!" Jet accused as the German laughed as hard as he did in the bar.

"It was all good until the hint of any homoerotism kicks in? Ha we're such hypocrites!"

Al swam up to Jet who found no more room to back up to.

"It's okay I won't judge 002."

"Sh-shut up!" Jet cried out, he was so red any alcohol-excuse would not work. Albert had him pinned down so he could not escape. Since he had no excuse that would do any good, the best option was to spill it all out. "It's just that…it's so weird to kiss a guy, especially coming from someone like you."

Al's patience was finally paying off as he found more ways to connect with the teen. He gave his famous wry smile, "I don't think it is weird or gross. Why should love have any limit? Has it ever occurred to you that a special someone could be someone of the same gender?"

Jet looked up to Al, his feelings for him all mixed up like his mind. He did feel used because of the "heat of the moment" reply, yet at the same time the German was sincere when it came to the definition of love. The reason for the kiss defiantly was not a heat-of the-moment thing.

"Still it's weird…" Hesitated Jet.

"Well we are not exactly classified as 'normal' in the eyes of society." Al said flatly. Jet could only solemnly agree with that statement. Thinking about all what the German said, he defiantly knew what he was talking about. Both men experienced love and heartbreak from one spectrum of the gender, but what of the unexplored spectrum? He decided to give it a try, mustering up courage he came closer to Al whispering in uncertainly, "Can it really work out?"

"I assume, I'm sure it can we just have to make it work," With that Al's face got closer to Jet, who felt the warmth come back again. He felt a tingle of excitement as he felt Al's hands on his shoulders moving to his face. Al brushed the red hair from Jet's face to look at his eyes. Their faces were closer and closer; Jet could not pull away as he looked into Al's eyes, pale and beautiful as the moon above.

"Hey Albert…"

"Yes Jet?" their lips were dangerously close.

"I liked that kiss." With that he captured Al's lips with his own.

8888

A/N: Yay for cliffhangers and cheesy fanservice scene I'm the queen of all that jazz. I originally planned on adding more but this seemed like a good way to end the chapter. I promise more will come and I will explain and try to organize more as well. Sorry if many things in here come off as fast/stupid/cheesy.

I know I totally did on/off on the drunkness thing...Pretty unrealistic of me *Shot*

Again flames are for roasting marshmallows. My writing is not perfect but feel free to give me some tips.

Love it or hate it, thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I actually finish a fanfiction! Damn I'm proud of myself. I'm a bit sad now it's ended and now I got to find something else to do with my time. Perhaps I'll write up more JetXAl fics whenever I can.

NO flames please if you don't like boy on boy stuff please exit out.

Disclaimer: Cyborg 009 is property of Ishinimori Shotaro. I own nothing.

Warning: the very next sentence contains making-out and some curse words here and there in this fic. Oh yeah and nakkie cyborgs. XP

Enjoy. Hope you enjoy this fanfiction for you Biscuit darling :3

888

It did not take long for Al to respond to the kiss and deepen it. Jet wrapped his arms around Albert as they continued kissing. The fire burned and rage between the men. Being so close and intimate was what exactly the two lonely men needed: Someone to hold, to love. They were not aware of anything else in the world except for themselves as they lost themselves in each other.

Both men were rushed back to reality as they both broke away for air. But it did not stop there; Jet grabbed Albert back and locked his lips to his once more. Al broke the kiss and trailed his lips to Jet's neck sucking and nipping at it. It did not matter to Jet that both were men, it felt so good and the warmth was coming back stronger than ever.

Jet clung onto Al closer as the assault on his neck continued. He let his fingers flow though the German's silvery hair as he whispered encouragement to him. Albert started to plant kisses down Jet's chest. His breathing grew heavier as the German went lower…and lower…

Suddenly Jet's flesh froze, but not from Albert's touch. Sensing something was wrong, Al looked up to see Jet's eyes frozen with horror. The warmth from the intimate moment was replaced with cold dreadfulness. "What's wrong?" Al inquired as he backed away. Jet cried out, "Our clothes are gone!"

"What?"

"Our clothes! They should be over there where you left them. I don't see them." With that Jet stood up and got out of the pond to search. Al followed suite, "Are you sure? I did not feel anyone else here besides me."

Jet spun around, his eyes narrowed in anger, "Look my mind may be in a mess now, but I clearly see our clothes are gone." He could not keep the slight panic in his voice. After a unsuccessful search, Jet went to the other side of the pond and knelt, "Here I think this is where you left our clothes."

Sure enough, as Al inspected the empty spot where their clothes had been, he noticed a white object near a tree. He picked it up and his eyes widened: it was his glove.

8888

"Damn it!" Jet cursed, "Whoever stole our clothes is going to pay!"

"I'm sure it's probably some kids thinking they're being cute," Al said bitterly as he put his glove on his mechanical hand. He looked around the park's surroundings, "Maybe they're giving us a nice scavenger hunt. Our clothes might be scattered around the park."

Jet looked uneasily at the park, it seemed larger to him now he had to hunt around in the dark to find something to cover him up. "The park's so big, what if they threw our clothes away?"

Al grimaced at the possibility that Jet might be right, but he forced himself to be optimistic. "Look, it does not hurt to try. We have plenty of time before daylight is here," he reasoned although Jet did not seem to hear him. With a sigh Al bolted, "Come on!" The German ran off into the darkness as Jet struggled to catch up.

888

The two cyborgs ran around the whole park in the au natural, frantically searching for their clothes. Minutes passed by slowly as the air of the night chilled their wet skins. But the pair did not care for their minds were focused on finding any shred of fabric. Searching in the shadows, they looked under every bush, the top of every tree, statue, and fountain.

During all this time the cyborgs felt immense fear heightened as time piled up. They were not only afraid of the embarrassment of being seen in the nude, but also being found out as cyborgs. It spurned Al and Jet to hasten their search before daylight came. Finally, they gave up after searching the same spot three times.

Al sighed wearily as he collapsed onto a bench, not caring if he could be seen under the orange light. He slouched as he placed his hands onto his face and racked his brains for an idea. Jet was exhausted, frustrated, and cold. He wrapped his arms around himself and sneezed. "Sh-shit Albert…what now? We searched the whole damn park three times!"

"I don't know Jet, I just don't know…" Al groaned looking utterly defeated.

Jet screamed as he violently kicked a nearby tree, Al did not even look up. He did not even try to silence Jet who was screaming curses at the thieves who stole their clothes that would make the pope faint. Although Al never expressed his anger like the hotheaded American, he masked his temper with a cold, stern face.

He felt the insecurities of his body rushing back to him, the shame and embarrassment of being seen as a nudist and a cyborg. Al hated to admit he did not know what to do in this kind of situation: He and the Cyborg team could escape exploding buildings and defeat robots; but can't even find their clothes. Jet walked by silently and slumped next to the German cyborg.

Al looked at the teenager who was quiet and worn out after his anger had blown over. He wrapped his arm around the teen's shoulders in sympathy. Although it did not magically whip cover out of nowhere, it brought some comfort to Jet. He appreciated the gesture and placed his hand over Al's and held it close to his face. Both cyborgs sat in silence as the night wore on.

888

Under the orange light the cyborgs sat, Jet rested his head onto Albert's shoulder Al sighed as he lightly stroked Jet's hair, one spiky strand at a time. A feeling of hopelessness was pushing away the warmness of comfort. Al already racked out every possibility for a solution for the clothes problem. It seemed what was going to be a great Friday was now going to end on a bad note. Al nudged closer to Jet as he looked around the park. He estimated dawn would break in a few hours; it still wasn't too late was it?

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, Al spotted something: a trash can that had a bad day. With a glimmer of hope, Al gently got Jet off him and walked towards his target. The silver can was overturned and its contents spilled everywhere in a mess of litter. Paper, bottles, soda cans, wrappers and fruit peels overflowed from the can and it looked as if someone had stuffed—

"EUREKA! Jet I think we found our clothes!" Albert cried out, his pale eyes softened with relief. Jet felt a jolt of excitement arrived at the scene in a flash, "Did you really? Come on get them out!" The teen clenched his fists in anxiety as Albert started to dig into the silver can and fished around.

Both men cheered as Albert held up a long pair of pants, fresh from the can. "Keep digging!" Jet encouraged as Al pulled out article after article of clothing. At last all the pieces of fabric were rescued, and each man eagerly sorted out the ones that belonged to him. A wave of relief washed over the two men, until Jet put his pants on and let out a loud groan of disgust.

"Ew! It's wet and feels like there's something sticky!"

Albert finished putting his shirt over his head. "Yes, this is quite a mixed blessing. We found our clothes and we don't have to expose ourselves any longer," Al frowned as he sniffed his yellow ascot. He crinkled his nose at the smell, "But now we're literally wearing trash."

It was true, as soon as both men had put their clothes on; they both took a good long look at their attire. Jet's shirt was splattered with ketchup and juice stains while Albert's dark turtleneck was stained with mustard and bits of paper. There were other food and unidentifiable marks on their pants as well. Then there's that unforgettable smell that comes with garbage that has not been taken out in weeks…

Albert let out a weak laugh, "Hey at least we have souvenirs from our Friday adventure." After another look at each other's trash-covered clothes, both cyborgs bursted out in laughter. They were too relieved to find their missing clothes to be bothered any more. Albert placed his arm around Jet and looked into his eyes, "Let's go back to your place I'm all Friday-ed out." Jet smiled, he could not agree more.

888

It seemed like eternity until the cyborgs were finally at Jet's apartment. They trudged from the park, to the building, up the stairs and finally to the door of Jet's place. Both men were exhausted and out of energy from their Friday night adventure. Jet immediately collapsed on the couch while Albert turned on some lights.

"What a night. I'm never drinking that much again," Albert murmured as he took another sniff of his ascot: it smelled slightly of urine. "Aw come on it was fun, admit it!" Jet said from the couch, then frowned, "Well until some assholes stole our clothes."

"We got them back at least so I'm grateful for that. Maybe later we can find ways to laugh this off." With that Albert took a seat next to the American. "Have you got any clothes I can borrow? The stench is driving me crazy."

Jet nodded silently and walked over to his room. He came back with an armful of fresh shirts and pants. " I don't think I have your size, but it's better than being nude." Albert shook his head in agreement and walked to the bathroom to change. The clothes were a little tight, but to his surprise they did fit him well.

When the German came out he noticed the American was also wearing fresh clothes and was laying a blanket over himself. "Hey 004 I'm going to sleep here, you can use the bed. I wanna sleep off the alcohol."

Albert smiled, "That's very kind of you 002."

"By the way Albert, thanks for the Friday, I think it was one of the best I ever had. Man I'm gonna remember this day for a long time!" Albert was touched that the teenager did express the rare moment of gratitude. "I did have a good time with you too." Then the teenager had a different tone, "Would she mind?"

"She? You mean Hilda?"

"Yeah Hilda…"

"Well she never liked alcohol, she even refused wine," he let out a slight chuckle, "If Hilda knew I drank this much and ran around naked, she'd have such a fit!"

Jet scowled, "No, no not that! I mean would she mind that in the pond we…" his face suddenly turned three shades of red, "N-never mind! I'm just gonna sleep." With that he turned over and pulled the blanket over his head. Albert knew exactly what Jet was thinking, but decided to give it time. Today with all the shared stories and memories of past loves, the Friday was no waste.

Albert stroked the peeking red hair from the blankets, "I don't think she'd mind. I think we're finding ways to heal our broken hearts. This is a good start, I'd relive this Friday night any day."

_TGIF! End_

888

A/N: I know some parts are full of corniness lawls. Yup just when the cyborgs have some fun, someone ruins the party and steals the clothes and stuffs them in a trash. Pretty mean of people huh? They had quite a Friday, thank you Katy Perry for inspiration. I originally intended for another scene where Jet wants another Friday party…but I think I'll leave this fic as it is unless otherwise.

Love it or hate it, thanks for reading :3


End file.
